


Oh, You beautiful thing (you terrible thing)

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Chubby Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, Flavored Lube, Food, I suppose?, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Weight Gain, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: When they did see each other in the apartment Geralt could easily notice how his own sweatpants ( which were barely tight on himself ) were looking tighter around Jaskier’s thighs and ass, the way Jaskier's belly would push out above the sweats and hang ever so slightly, the way his chest was noticeably softer looking around the pert, rosy nubs and Geralt was sure that he could see a double chin, although that was harder to tell as Jaskier had forgone shaving during their quarantine so he had a thick layer of dark stubble covering his jaw.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Oh, You beautiful thing (you terrible thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Terrible thing' by AG

Geralt wakes up to the smell of coffee being brewed and decides that that will be his wake up call for today. He grabs a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt off the floor, not like anyone other than his roommate was gonna see him anyway, why keep up appearances? and heads towards the kitchen.

He’s greeted by his roommate, Jaskier, sitting on the kitchen counter in a pair of boxers and a white dressing-gown. Geralt clicks his fingers then motions his hand down. Jaskier slides off the counter and grabs for his coffee and a doughnut from the twenty-four pack Krispy-Kreme tray Geralt had bought at the start of the lockdown before all the shops had decided to shut.

Geralt glanced at the tray before making his coffee, noting that about 10 doughnuts had already been eaten. Geralt hadn’t had  _ one _ . Jaskier looked at him before taking a bite.

“Sorry, bud. I think it’s the whole pandemic thing. It’s quite worrying and you  _ know _ how I get when I'm stressed”, he took a big bite then chewed before speaking through his mouthful of food, “ I know, I know, I'll try to stop. Besides I need to maintain my  _ trim figure.  _ Can't ruin that by stress eating, huh?”, he laughed as he walked back towards his bedroom.

Geralt huffed a laugh as he continued to brew his coffee. He pondered what Jaskier had said,  _ stress eating _ . It made sense to him now. Like that time before a gig Jaskier had, Geralt had specifically remembered the singer binging on at least three packets of Jaffa cakes before the set.

Geralt enjoyed winding up his roommate, which Yen found quite amusing and constantly nagged him about it, ‘ _ sounds like a childish crush _ ’, she would say. He hated it. But  _ this _ , now, this was the opportunity of a lifetime. Jaskier always found the time to brag about his slim stomach and ‘ _ trim figure’ _ , as he had called it. so what other way to wind him up than to help him binge out his stress eating habit.

_ That was it then _ , he thought as he turned and sipped on his coffee, leaning against the counter,  _ the prank of a lifetime, stress eating. _

__ Geralt took another sip of his coffee before placing it down and rummaging through the cupboards for all the junk food they had. Jaskier was playing his guitar in his room, which meant he probably wouldn't come out for a few hours. 

Geralt had managed to find a few big bags of sharing crisps and an unopened packet of old cookies, as well as some small sweet packets. 

He placed them out on the counter in an ‘inviting’ manner before leaving his coffee to rummage for something in his room, something that could help very well on this prank of his.

A while ago a friend of his, Lambert, gave him a tub of pills that were supposed to help with gaining weight for the gym, however, Geralt found that it worked too fast for him to be able to work it off so he had decided to stop using them altogether, which meant there was plenty left for him to use on Jaskier.

He stood up to grab an empty tub of multivitamins he had recently finished off and poured the weight pills in there and closed the lid. Perfect, Jaskier wasn't invested enough to figure out if these were multivitamins, he’d likely just take them without complaint.

Geralt left his room and knocked twice on Jaskier's door, he opened it when he heard the guitar stop. Jaskier was sitting on his bed, paper strewn about the floor, and robe discarded so he was just in his boxers.

“I'm putting these in the kitchen. Take one every morning, they’re multivitamins - should be good for you, since you can't go out anymore”, he nodded to him.

“ huh, thanks Geralt. Yeah sure, I'll take them”, he smiled before looking down at his guitar and continuing with his music.

Geralt shut the door behind him and placed the tub by the small collection of junk food he had found, grabbed his coffee then sat himself down on the couch and switched the tv on.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

  
  


~*~

  
  


“Please, Jaskier. Wear some clothes”

“I am!”

“Underwear doesn’t count!”

He grumbled as his roommate stormed off to his room to change.

Geralt was confident in saying that his plan was working. It wasn't noticeable if you weren't searching for it but Jaskier had put on a bit of weight, his belly was just  _ that  _ bit softer as well as his ass and his arms. His thighs had thickened up a bit as well. Those pills sure were fast.

It was early in the morning when they had both woken up to make coffee. Geralt, wearing another t-shirt and sweatpants combo, had shouted at Jaskier for wearing boxers. It was unhygienic, he had argued, and what if someone came to the door? Jaskier had then stormed off, and Geralt would be lying if he said he didn’t admire the man’s ass when he walked away.

Definitely thicker.

“Geralt!”

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Jaskier suddenly shouted for him, “what?!”. He sipped his coffee.

“None of my pants fit!”. Geralt huffed a laugh to himself then set his coffee down and walked towards Jaskier’s door, “what do you mean?”, he said.

Jaskier quickly opened the door, halfway into a very tight pair of jeans and glared at him.

“This Geralt! Do you see this?! Last week these fit fine, but now they only come halfway up my thigh?!”. Geralt looked over his legs, the jeans were digging into his thigh where they wouldn’t go any further, straining against the newly acquired mass of flesh. He glanced a look at the rest of him, the soft belly coming out just a bit more than usual above his boxers and the dark hair covering his softening chest. 

“Geralt! What the fuck is happening? Have i… oh gods… have i gained  _ weight _ ?”, he asked him, genuine fear turning his voice into more of a whisper.

“ well, what do you expect, stuck inside the house. It’s not like you can go to the gym”. Jaskier  _ whined _ at this. Like a puppy. Like a  _ sad _ puppy.

Geralt continued, “look, it's not as if anyone’s gonna see you for a while anyway, you’ve got no one to impress, why not let loose? That's what I'm doing?”. Jaskier scoffed at him, deciding to take off the too-tight jeans before replying.

“Oh? How Come when you ‘let loose’ you still look like an underwear model, but when I do it none of my trousers fit?!”

Geralt sighed, “Look, you can borrow some of mine if you want. Should be big enough, I think…”. Jaskier glared at him before huffing and shutting the door.

“I'm playing my guitar, don't disturb me!”, he shouted through the door. Geralt smirked at himself before going back to his coffee, his plan was coming together.

  
  


~*~

  
  


It had been a month since Jaskier had started, unknowingly, taking the weight gain pills. That with the added amounts of excessive junk food had started showing on Jaskier’s body.

It also wasn't helping his case that Geralt insisted on continuing to buy junk food. It was for himself, he’d say. Of course, Geralt wouldn't touch the snacks and they'd be gone by the end of the week.

It also wouldn’t help that whenever Jaskier was in the kitchen, Geralt would switch the tv to the news channel, which then caused a chain of events; Jaskier would eventually stop what he was doing to watch, bite at his nails absentmindedly then grab a big bag of crisps and go back to his room. Worked every time.

He had told yen about his plan and she had texted him back about how it was childish, but still kinda funny. She also told him to make sure he knew what he was doing, make sure they didn't have any weird side effects. He had told her that the only side effects he’d been showing were some minor mood swings, but that could easily be mistaken as Jaskier’s own dramatic flair.

When they did see each other in the apartment Geralt could easily notice how his own sweatpants ( which were barely tight on himself ) were looking tighter around Jaskier’s thighs and ass, the way Jaskiers belly would push out above the sweats and hang ever so slightly, the way his chest was noticeably softer looking around the pert, rosy nubs and Geralt was sure that he could see a double chin, although that was harder to tell as Jaskier had forgone shaving during their quarantine so he had a thick layer of dark stubble covering his jaw.

On the days where Jaskier would still just wear boxers, Geralt couldn't help but stare at the man's ass, it's not like he gave him any new underwear so the only ones Jaskier still wore were getting real tight and showing off his new curves in an oddly attractive way, to Geralt anyway.

The harsher side effects had started around then, mood swings making Jaskier angrier, more prone to shouting and arguing at Geralt or sometimes even crying at the smallest things. Geralt had a specific memory of something that had happened the past week; he had been making an omelette when Jaskier had appeared and managed to stare at the eggs long enough before sniffling and sobbing and shouting, “this could have been a chicken, Geralt! You could have let it live!”, before grabbing a box of cookies and storming to his room.

The side effects hadn't gotten any worse after that, at least not for a while, but all good things came to an end.

  
  


~*~

  
  


It had started about a day later. Geralt had woken to make his coffee, eyeing Jaskier as he took his ‘vitamin’ along with his tea. His stomach made an audible groan and he placed a hand on it and winced as he looked up at Geralt.

“ Huh, umm. Suddenly i don't… feel so good. Mmm, I'm just gonna sit down on the couch”. Geralt watched him shuffle over, one eyebrow raised in confusion as he sipped his coffee. Geralt continued to make his breakfast, all the while unable to block jaskier’s noises of discomfort. Pained moans and soft whimpers, on the verge of sobbing, he thought.

“What’s the matter?”, he grumbled as he plated up his breakfast and walked over to sit beside Jaskier on the couch, who immediately rested his head on Geralt's shoulder and hugged a pillow to his stomach.

“I- nngh -i don't know… i was fine then all of a sudden i felt- mmph -i felt like this!”. Geralt glanced at Jaskier's white-knuckled grip on the pillow. He set his plate down on the wooden coffee table in front of them and rested the back of his hand on jaskier’s forehead, he was burning up, real fast.

“You’ve got a fever”. Jaskier looked up at him, turning his head swiftly. Too fast for his body to handle as his sickly face managed to turn even paler and his eyes widened suddenly as his hand flew to his mouth. His cheeks puffed up as he ditched the pillow and ran to the bathroom.

Geralt followed the sound of gagging, retching and coughing towards the bathroom, finding Jaskier hunched over the toilet seat, one hand rubbing his belly as the other braced the seat. Geralt crouched down beside him and slowly rubbed his back in circular motions.

The cramps combined with the nausea were making Jaskier unable to even speak to Geralt let alone be able to breathe. So in between the uncontrollable puking Jaskier was left gasping for breath and barely containing his cries of pain.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’ve got you… I'm here”. After what felt like hours but was probably only ten minutes, Jaskier had stopped retching into the toilet. Geralt sat down behind him and pulled him back to lean against his chest, pulling a towel down from the shelf above his head to wipe away the drool and excess vomit from his mouth and chin.

“G’rlt”, he mumbled through clenched teeth, eyes shut tightly as the pain from the stomach cramps still wracked his body, making him cry out.

“I'm here… I'm here”. He placed his hand on Jaskier's belly and gently rubbed it, it seemed to do the trick as even though jaskier’s cries hadn't completely stopped, they’d softened to small whimpers and moans.

Geralt wracked his brain,  _ what the hell could have brought this on?  _ Then it hit him; the reason Lambert had given Geralt those pills in the first place was that he had reacted badly to them - upset stomach, migraines, irritability.

Gods, how could he have been such an idiot? All this for a stupid prank. Had he even bothered to check the side effects? No, cause he was an  _ idiot _ . And now here he was - helping a drool-covered, vomit-covered, irritated, newly chubby Jaskier.

He swore to himself, when Jaskier was ok, he was definitely throwing the pills out.

“Come, on. We need to bring your fever down”. He made a move to get up when Jaskier suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Nngh… no, p- please”, he whimpered. Geralt sighed but moved anyway, the longer they stayed like that the worse his fever would get.

“If we stay like this, your fever will only worsen. Come on, I'll run you a bath”. He stood up and carefully pushed Jaskier to lean back against the tub, his head lolled back over the top and his eyes shut tightly as the pain of the cramps still seized him.

Geralt used one of jaskier’s bubble baths, a eucalyptus one by the scent of it, and ran both the hot and cold tap until he was left with a lukewarm bath for Jaskier to lay in. He gently removed Jaskier's t-shirt then lifted him to sit on the edge of the tub, using one hand to support his back and the other to pry off a pair of Geralt's sweatpants. Jaskier was left in his boxers and Geralt thought it best to take them off too, he wouldn't want to cause him any more discomfort than he already had.

Averting his eyes out of respect, he gently scooped the younger man up and into the bath.

Geralt watched as fresh tears spilt from Jaskier's wet, pink eyes. Eyebrows still furrowed in pain as he held tightly to his stomach. Geralt sighed then brought his hand up to sweep away some stray hair off of his sweaty forehead.

“Hmm”. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Jaskier in the bathtub.

He wasn’t sure where Geralt had gone, but it wasn't something to think about right now, he was trying to put most of his energy into not throwing up again.

Gods, what had he eaten? Surely something he ate must have been out of date, right? That had to be it. Jaskier shivered as he pondered to himself. The smell of eucalyptus helped relax him slightly but didn't help his fever overall. He whimpered again as another cramp seized his stomach, making him bring his knees up towards his stomach, coiling in on himself.

Geralt returned with a steaming cup of something.

“Drink”. Jaskier looked between the cup and Geralt as he shoved the cup towards the sick man. He sighed then placed the cup on the ground as he used his arms to pull Jaskier into a better sitting position and brought the cup to his lips, slowly letting him sip it.

“ don't worry, it's just chamomile tea”, Jaskier glanced up at him in-between sips, “hmm, my father would make this for me when i was sick, figured you would like it”. He stood up to leave Jaskier with the cup before he was stopped again, jaskier’s voice cutting through to him.

“ Thanks, Geralt. I mean it”. Geralt sat back down beside the tub, sighing again before looking over at Jaskier, his eyebrows furrowed with a sad sort of look.

“Don’t thank me… this was my fault”. Jaskier shook his head slightly, confused.

“What?”. Geralt took a couple of deep breaths before hesitantly continuing.

“It was a prank. I know how much you value your weight, so i made you take pills that would make you bigger, i figured you could just work it off when all this was over”, he couldn't look back at Jaskier, instead looking down at his knees where they lay on the bathmat, “I'm sorry Jaskier, it was just supposed to be a joke. I didn't think it would get this far. I didn't think this would happen… i swear I'm throwing those pills out as soon as i can”

Jaskier wasn’t saying anything, he instead decided to turn himself over to face the wall opposite Geralt.

“Jackie-”

“Please! Geralt just… leave”. Geralt sighed, with the expression of a kicked puppy he stood up and went for the door.

“There’s… fresh clothes for you by the door, just when you feel like getting out. Don’t stay in till it’s too cold”. As Jaskier continues to stay silent Geralt leaves the bathroom and heads for his bedroom - lying down and preparing for a nap. He can’t help but hear the pained whimpers and thumps as Jaskier attempts to get out of the bath himself, obviously groggy from the fever.

Geralt doesn't attempt to sleep until he’s sure that Jaskier is ok. He gets out of his bed once he hears jaskier’s bedroom door shut and makes his way towards it. He stops when he hears noises coming from within. A few muffled cries which eventually become heavy sobbing.

Geralt curses himself and heads straight towards the kitchen, straight towards the pills. He grabs the entire container, much lighter than when he first had it, and shoves the whole thing into the trash.

  
  


~*~

One thing that Geralt was definitely thankful for during the lockdown was being able to still communicate with people through the wonders of technology.

He had put that to good use as well, texting yenn throughout the lockdown. Didn’t matter if it was about himself, the prank on Jaskier or if it was about her and her girlfriend, Triss. 

He’d texted her last night before he fell asleep about how he had stopped the prank after what had happened to Jaskier, and how he had reacted. She laughed at first but quickly stopped, saying that he would come around eventually. She knew Jaskier would.

Her and Jaskier were never the best of friends but they cared for each other, that much was true. It was the kind of relationship where, sure, they could hurt each other's feelings, possibly even injure each other, but if any else tried they’d end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

Right now Geralt was in the living room skyping yenn on his laptop, he was sitting on the couch so yenn could see him and the kitchen in the background. They’d been talking for about half an hour, mainly stupid things like movies or tv shows, occasionally some fresh gossip they had suddenly remembered, when Geralt suddenly heard Jaskier's door open. He risked a glance at the younger man and immediately wished he hadn’t.

Jaskier was in his boxers, no robe. His usually bright and cheery demeanour was dulled down by his frown and irritated, pink nose and the wispy pieces of brown hair that he refused to move from his puffy, red eyes. That, the scruffy stubble and the added weight to his whole body made him look like the kinda person that had given up on life.

Geralt returned his attention to yen, listening in on Jaskier making a cup of tea. He gave yenn a knowing look, one that said “he’s here, oh god, oh fuck. Yenn i feel like I want to run and cry but also hug him till he’s better”.

She understood… and the look she gave him back, a smirk with narrow eyes, made him feel like a rock had sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Her narrowed eyes moved behind him and onto Jaskier.

“Jaskier is that you?”. Geralt turned quickly, facing Jaskier as he watched the man still, eyes wide, arm reaching up to the cupboard trying to grab a cup. “ I barely recognize you. When did you gain all the weight?”

“Yenn!”

“No, no, I'm serious. Jask’ you’re looking thick”

Jaskier’s mouth opened then closed as he brought his arm down and faced them. Geralt could see his already red eyes well up with a fresh batch of tears as his mouth twitched to a frown and he hurried back to his room, shaking his head. Tea and whatever snack he was going to have long forgotten.

“Yenn! What the fuck?!”, he shouted at her.

“Oh, come on Geralt! I was joking!”

“It wasn’t funny!”, he shouted again, “now he’s upset again, and it’s your fault!”

“Geralt, I think you'll find that all together, this problem is your fault. So if you want to ‘properly’ fix it, then maybe you should go to his room and ‘apologize’, you know?”, she winked at him as he shook his head and shut the laptop on her.

She was right. This whole thing had stemmed from Geralt's crush on the other man.

He had to apologize.

Having come to his senses, Geralt moved his laptop off his lap and stood up. Taking a few deep breaths he hesitantly started walking towards Jaskier’s room.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Geralt doesn't bother knocking when he enters Jaskier's room. He looks around and sees Jaskier under the covers of the bed, shoulders shaking with sobs. He tentatively makes his way to the bed and sits down next to him, one thigh resting on the mattress.

Jaskier sniffled, “g- go away!”, he stuttered.

Geralt didn't say anything, only took a deep breath and ran his fingers through jaskier’s messy, brown hair. The younger male made a move to turn round to face Geralt, head resting on the pillow, bloodshot eyes staring up at him.

“Geralt… what do you want?”. Jaskier didn't even sound mad anymore, just tired. 

“Jask-”, he took a deep breath before continuing, “I want to apologise”

“Geral-”

“No, jask. Please. Just listen, okay… I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. I was talking to yenn”, Jaskier rolled his eyes, “ and she’s told me to confess. So here goes. Jaskier, i like you. Like in a ‘more than friends’ way. I have for a while and… i don’t know. Maybe i thought doing this would be funny to you but It’s not. Not anymore at least”

“You like me?”

“Yes? Ugh… I don't know, jask?”, he wasn’t looking at him anymore - staring down at where his knee touched the mattress, “i do. And I'm really sorry for all of this. If i had of known it would upset you this much-”

“What, did you think I’d be happy?! ‘ oh let’s make Jaskier look like a fat pig! It’s fine, he can just go to the gym when it reopens’ ”, Jaskier fumed. Geralt stayed silent for a few beats, then,

“... i- i don't think you look like a fat pig”. Geralt looked at him, a sorrowful - nervous - expression painted on his face. Jaskier’s blue eyes met golden ones as his angered expression turned shocked, eyes wide and pleading.

“ you’d be the only one”, Jaskier spoke up, voice turned timid.

Geralt glanced briefly at his lips, bitten to a cherry red, before turning back to his eyes, “ I'd like to be the only one that mattered ”, he said. Jaskier flicked his gaze between Geralt's lips and eyes before cautiously moving closer to the older man.

Their lips gently crashed together. Nothing too rough, more like the steady rush of waves in a morning ocean. Geralt traced his tongue along the line of jaskier’s lips before he opened, willingly letting him in. his hand gently held the back of jaskier’s neck as he pushed downwards towards the man, so jaskier’s head was back against the pillow. They pulled apart for breath.

“ you like this? ”, Jaskier asked still breathless from the kiss. Geralt moved his hands to hold onto Jaskier's love handles and gently squished, enjoying the give that the soft skin allowed. Jaskier gasped as Geralt prodded the sensitive skin. He moved to jaskier’s neck, hands still at his hips, and suckled and bit, leaving red marks that would eventually bruise.

“ I do, more than ever ”. His hands moved to rub at jaskier’s belly, lightly kneading it like dough as Jaskier moaned from the touch. He moved to look down and traced his fingers along the fresh marks that stretched around the underside of his belly, making the man gasp as he touched the sensitive skin.

“ th- then… show me. Prove to me how much you love it “. Geralt smiled, moving his hands up to quickly rub against jaskier’s hardening nipples and tug at the hair covering his chest, relishing in the small gasps he made, before moving to jaskier’s nightstand. He opened the first drawer and was glad to find a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube, placing it onto the bed, close enough for reach.

Jaskier pulled down his boxers and threw them onto the floor so that Geralt could get a better reach of him. The older man watched him undress and expose his cock, now hard, throbbing and pink, twitching at the sight of Geralt between his legs, yellow eyes hungry.

“ nng- ”, Jaskier rolled his hips towards Geralt, “ Ger… please. I- I need-”. Geralt smashed his lips against Jaskier’s, tongues meeting, before pulling back and whispering, 

“ Patience ”. Geralt brought his hands back to cup around Jaskier's chest, holding him under his arms, thumbing the pebbled nipples. He took the time to admire the rest of Jaskier's body, his hands sank into the flesh of his chest, soft enough that he could knead into it.

He brought his mouth up to the rosy, sensitive buds and sucked. His teeth grazed the nipples as he carefully bit it, just hard enough to make the singer moan and pant underneath him. He used his other hand to pinch and pull at the other hard nub until Jaskier was writhing and squirming.

He pulled off to look up and see jaskier’s pinched face, cheeks flush and panting with pleasure. He sat up and used the strawberry lube to coat his fingers before bringing Jaskier’s legs to sit above his shoulders, moving in as close as he could to not hurt the younger man. With one hand supporting him on the mattress he used the other to slowly rub the puckered hole, milking out as much sounds from the other man as possible, before pushing his index finger inside.

Jaskier couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping as Geralt pushed further in. He pushed his hips further to get more but Geralt's other hand moved to his chest and stopped the movement. He writhed and squirmed as Geralt moved his first finger around, pushing in and out before adding a second then a third.

Geralt crooked his fingers, trying to find that soft spot inside Jaskier which made him whimper loudly and arch his back, telling Geralt he had found what he was looking for. He continued thrusting, three fingers in and out. Purposely brushing against that same spot until the other man's dick was leaking onto his own stomach. He pulled out, making Jaskier whimper at the loss, and used more lube to slather onto his cock.

He spread his knees slightly, aligning himself with Jaskier’s pink hole.

“ I can turn round if you want? If that’s easier?”, he asked, taking quick breaths. Geralt looked up quickly.

“ No! I mean… I want to see you. All of you ”. Jaskier grinned at the man before lightly bucking his hips to encourage him to continue. Geralt lined up his dick to push into jaskier’s hole and slowly pressed forward. Jaskier eyes were screwed shut as the mix of pain and pleasure washed over him.

“ Gods, Jaskier, you're so good. So perfect and tight. You were made for this cock ”, picking up a faster pace, he used a free hand to grasp and knead at jaskier’s ass, squeezing the pillowy flesh, “ Your ass is perfect. So soft. You’re so soft ”

“Nngh! Geralt! I- I can't!”, Jaskier could feel the building pressure inside him, becoming more and more. Gerslt continued to grasp at his ass, giving him dirty words of encouragement. He never thought that this would be a turn on to him, his newfound chubbiness, but honestly… he liked it. A lot. It was surprisingly working for him.

“ agh… c- call me fat, talk about how big i am, please! ”, he said through gritted teeth as he tried to hold on for dear life.

“ Gods, Jaskier. You’re such a fat slut. You’re so big and soft - I could probably fit my entire dick inside that belly button of your’s ”, Jaskier cried out as Geralt continuously hit against that special spot, “I love the way your whole body jiggles when you take my dick, like jelly. That’s what you are now, isn't it? My own jelly whore. I wonder if you taste as good as you look ”, he moaned and writhed underneath him, it definitely wouldn't be long before he came, he could hardly contain himself at this point. Geralt moved his hand up to his chest, massaging the soft flesh there - making Jaskier moan louder, “ Gods, I love the way your tits feel in my hands, like being with a woman. If you keep this up I might need to buy you a bra. You’d like that huh? wearing a bra around the flat just for me, cause your fat tits are too much for you to carry. You could wear a thong too, your fat ass would look nice in that, i could eat you up. You’d look delicious ”. Jaskier cried out loudly as he came onto his stomach, back arching and hole spasming around Geralt's cock which set him off too. Letting out a low growl as he came in Jaskier, shooting wave after wave of hot cream inside him before collapsing onto the younger man.

He was pleasantly surprised at how comfy Jaskier was to lay on, due to the extra layers of chub, and would have contentedly lay there for a while if it weren't for jaskier’s moans of discomfort and sweaty palms trying to push him off. He pulled out of Jaskier, causing a gush of coming to spill out of his used hole, and rolled onto his back beside him. Both panting heavily.

“ Mmnh… Geralt ”, Jaskier said, tired eyes staying shut. Geralt rolled onto his side and pulled the younger man flush against him, facing each other. Jaskier instinctively nuzzled his face into the crook of Geralt's neck as his breathing eventually evened and he passed out. Geralt watched the Jaskier and brought his hand up to brush through his hair before letting it fall around the man’s waist and closing his eyes. Content in knowing that this was where he was.

  
  


~*~

  
  


**_Bonus:_ ** Yennefer:  _ so you apologised? _

Geralt:  _ yeah…  _

Yennefer:  _ And you fucked him, right? _

Geralt:  _ *chokes on drink* _


End file.
